Being a parent
by mercyLokan
Summary: Kida and Izaya experience being parents when a little six year old girl pops in to there lives. They knew being a parent wouldn't be easy but what they didn't know was that it was harder to give it up.
1. Lonely girl

There was this beautiful little girl with eyes the color of the ocean, hair as yellow as gold. This little girl was not only adorable but had many friends that adored her as well. Not a lot of people noticed this but behind that cute smiling face of her's, she was a lonely girl. This lonely girl was named Reni. Reni was beautiful, admired, wealthy and loved but the reason behind her pit of loneliness is her mother. Poor little Reni's mom had to work all the time, afternoons and sometimes all night until morning, leaving Reni all alone in the house only leaving the maids to attend to her needs. Reni stayed in her room with only her stuffed animals to talk to.

One day Reni snuck out of the house to explore the town, when a certain blonde teen could be heard yelling across the street catching her and others attention. The boy was yelling at an older male with black raven hair. Intrigued by this Reni had to get closer to have a better listen. Once she got close enough to make out what they weir saying, she hide behind a corner and watched them.

"For the last time stop putting our business out there!" The blonde teen yelled at the raven.

"I'm not. I'm just stating the fact that your mine and no one else can have you." The raven smirked.

"I'm not some 'thing' you can just claim."

"Then my lover. After all we eat together, we live together, we sleep together and we have sex wit-"

"shut up you idiot were in public!" The boy yelled at the older man as his face turned blood red.

Reni couldn't believe what she was hearing, two men as lovers this was all new to her. (of course being a six year old a lot of things would be new to them) Reni wondered what it would be like to have two dads, would they pay more attention to her because there was two of them.

'This will be so much fun.' Reni thought to herself.

What Izaya and Kida didn't know is that a certain little girl had plans for them.


	2. The little stalker

Kida stretched out his arms and sighed after a long day of school, he waited for Mikado outside the school gate.

"Kida I'm sorry to make you wait." Mikado said running to his friend.

"What toke so long, were you doing some thing dirty with Anri?" Kida teased his friend.

"No! Anri said she had to stay after, that's it." Mikado said getting all flustered.

"Okay, okay." Kida tried to calm his friend down as they started walking. "So what are you doing this weekend going on a date with Anri."

"No, weir just going out as friends." Mikado blushed trying to defend himself. "What are you going to do."

"Have passionate sex with my lover."

"What!" Mikado yelled in shock. "You've already done it."

"Your being too loud." Kida said noticing all the people looking their way. "I've been doing it for awhile now."

"Who's the girl?" Mikado asked obviously eager to know.

"Well …. my lover is .. um, a complicated person." Kida spoke nervously. "You never met him."

"Him?"

"I mean her, …..no I meant him,... no I mean..." Kida toke a deep breath to recover from his mistakes. "My lover is someone you've never met before. Okay enough about me, tell me what your going to do on your date tomorrow?"

"It's not a date! Me and Anri are just hanging out." Mikado said as they reached his apartment stairs.

"Okay whatever you say. Don't for get to tell me all about it." Kida winked at his friend as he started walking home.

"Have fun with your so called lover." Mikado called out making Kida laugh.

Kida was almost home but kept getting the feeling some one was watching him. Kida heard the sound of small footsteps behind him. He stopped to listen but the sound of the small footsteps also stopped. He continued to walk listening to the small footsteps start again. This made Kida irradiated thinking it was Izaya messing around, looking behind him Kida glanced down noticing a small blonde girl.

"Mommy!" She said smiling up at Kida.


	3. The little nuisance

"I'm home." Kida said entering the house.

"welcome back." Izaya said walking over to Kida. "I was getting lonely." Izaya said laying a kiss on Kida's cheek.

"Izaya there is something I need to tell you." Kida sounded nervous as he kept glancing behind him.

"Can't it wait? I'm feeling rambunctious ." Izaya snickered pulling Kida into a hot passionate kiss. Kida moaned into the kiss, feeling Izaya's tongue entering his mouth. Kida completely forgot about his 'issue' until a giggling sound came from behind him.

"What are you giggling about?" Izaya asked, hearing the giggle.

"That wasn't me." Kida said with embarrassment showing on his face.

"No need to be modest Kida-kun. It's obvious your just as ready to get started as much as I am." Izaya's smirk got wider with every word. As he started to remove Kida's shirt.

"Izaya stop!" Kida yelled in protest, trying to pull his shirt back down. Izaya heard the giggling again but this time he noticed that it didn't come from kida.

"What was that?" Izaya said sounding annoyed of being interrupted especially when he was about to make love to his little cute blonde.

"I was trying to get to that, but of course you only have one thing on your mind." Kida said letting out a long sigh as he got up the courage to tell Izaya his problem, not sure how he would react. "I'm a mom."

"Huh?" Was all the informant could say.

"Congratulations Izaya! Your a father ." Kida cheered, stepping aside to reveal a little blonde girl.

"Who's this and why is she here?"

"Our child, silly." Kida laughed but stopped when he saw Izaya's face obviously not amused.

"Don't fuck with me Kida."

"Okay, okay. I started walking home from school and this little girl started following me calling me mommy and she hasn't said anything since then."

"I didn't ask you that. I asked you why you brought her here." Izaya hated kids especially when they're brought to his house.

"I Couldn't find her mom so I just brought her here. I couldn't just leave her out on the street."

"Of course you could of." Izaya said bluntly, not caring for the child what so ever.

"Please tell me your not serious, even you can't be that cruel." Kida's voice got low as a frown formed on his face.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

The blonde and the black haired raven stared at each other as if they were back in the western days, about to have a shoot off.

"Daddy!" The little girl pointed at the raven breaking the tension.

"Kida we cant keep a child, people will think were kidnappers." Izaya said ignoring the child.

"Just for tonight, we can look for her parents tomorrow."

"I don't think-" Izaya stopped in mid sentence when Kida threw himself on the ground, pleading at his feet.

"Please, please!" Kida pleaded, looking up at Izaya with those honey colored eyes of his.

"Fine." Izaya sighed unable to resist the little blonde boys eyes. "Just get off the floor."

"thank you!" The blonde jumped up, tackling the informant to the ground. "I love you." Kida said nuzzling against Izaya's cheek.

'When did I become such a softie.' Izaya thought to himself, letting out a sigh.

'This looks like it's going to be fun.' The little blonde girl thought giggling.

"What's your name?" Izaya asked, pushing Kida off him so he would be able to sit up.

"Reni." She smiled cheerfully. "Daddy."

"Trust me you don't want me to be your 'daddy.'" Izaya said with a grin plastered on his face looking down at her.

'I can see why.' Reni thought looking up at him. She had to admit he did look intimidating.

"Wash up guys, I'm going to make curry for dinner." Kida announced heading to the kitchen.

"Lets go brat." Izaya commanded. the small blonde girl did as she was told, following Izaya to the bathroom. she watched him fill up the tub and checked the waters temperature, making sure it wasn't to hot. "You stay here, I'll get you some night clothes." Izaya ordered her walking out of the bathroom to go fetch them.

Reni watched the tub fill up with water, leaning forward to feel the warmness, she slipped in the process. A loud thump could be heard from the other room, Izaya rushed to the bathroom noticing a small drenched girl in the tub.

"I fell in." she smiled not knowing of anything else to say.

"I see that." Izaya couldn't hold back a smile. "You know your suppose to take your clothes off before you get in the tub right?"

"I'll remember that next time." Reni laughed as Izaya lifted her out of the tub removing her wet clothes then placing her back in. Izaya lathered his hands with shampoo, running it through her hair, tickling her scalp in the process making her giggle. Izaya gave a light smile but quickly shook it away. What was he thinking letting a kid get to him, he didn't even like kids.

"Reni where are your real parents?" Izaya asked washing the shampoo out of her hair.

"You and mommy are my parents." Reni laughed splashing water at Izaya. "Silly daddy."

"Brat." Izaya thought out loud.

"Dinners ready!" Hearing Kida's call made Reni jump out of the tub and run into the living room.

"Wait!" Izaya yelled chasing after her with a towel.

"Catch me daddy!" Reni said running around the living room.

"Put some clothes on brat!" Izaya kept yelling as he chased her around the living room.

Kida just watched as a loud sigh escaped his lips. "Oh boy."

* * *

After dinner Reni sat down on the couch watching wrestling, wearing a long black T-shirt.

"Kids." Izaya said sounding irritated, handing Kida the dirty dishes.

"But I'm a kid too, do you find me annoying as well, Izaya?" Kida asked revealing his sad honey eyes.

Izaya wrapped his arm around the blondes waist then used his free hand to left his head up, making the blonde stare straight into his crimson eyes. "Your special." Izaya whispered, leaning in for a kiss but was interrupted by a small annoying voice.

"Daddy! I want a kiss to!" Reni yelled over to them.

Kida's face turned red pushing Izaya away. Izaya made a loud 'tsk' sound as he watched the blonde head over to the couch, sitting next to Reni. Izaya joined them sitting on the other side of Reni. Reni sat comfortably in between them watching TV. Izaya stared off into space thinking about how long it's been since him and Kida done it. Izaya broke out of his thoughts when he felt something hit his shoulder, it was Reni who fell fast asleep. Izaya had to admit she looked pretty adorable. Izaya picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom and tucked her in, Heading back into the living room only to find Kida glued to the TV, he's a teenager and wrestling was on, you know how those teenage boys love there violence. Izaya grabbed the remote off the table, turning off the TV, making the blonde whine in protest.

"Now that the kids asleep, we can have some fun."Izaya cooed only inch's away from the blondes face. Kida flinched when he felt Izaya's fingers run through his hair, pulling him into a kiss. Kida moaned when he felt Izaya bite his lip, The sound of Kida's moans made Izaya impatient, shoving the blonde down on the couch, pining his hands above his head. The black haired raven trailed his hand down the blondes abdomen to his crouch, messaging his neglected member. "You've been craving this for awhile now haven't you."Izaya whispered in the blondes ear feeling the bulge getting bigger by his touch. "It must have been feeling neglected." Shivers went down Kida's spine as Izaya kept whispering sweet nothings into ear. Kida let out a load moan when he felt Izaya enter his pants, gripping his unclothed erection.

"Izaya touch me more." The blonde begged,making Izaya's pants grow tighter.

Izaya started to grind up against the blonde making the moans more constant. "I'll touch you as much as you want me to." Izaya grinned as he started to removing the blondes pants, suddenly a annoying voice could be heard from behind them.

"Daddy why are you hurting mommy?"

"Reni!" Kida yelled in shock, pushing Izaya off him then pulling back up his pants. "We were just playing that's all." Kida said walking over to her.

"I want to play to." Reni said rubbing her tired eyes.

"Your to young for that kind of game."

"But I want to play." Reni whined.

"Quite!" Izaya shouted at the girl, having just about enough of her. "Go back to bed." He demanded.

"Izaya she's just a little girl." Kida defended her. "You don't need to act like an ass."

"Ass?" Reni innocently repeated.

Izaya couldn't wait for to tomorrow.


	4. A run away

"The next morning Kida got Reni dressed and ready to go out to search for her parents.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back once I find Reni's parents." Kida took Reni's hand and lead her out the door.

Before closing the door Reni looked back and waved good bye to Izaya. "Bye-bye daddy."

"Bye, brat."

* * *

"Okay, so Reni what does your mom and dad look like." Kida asked, looking around.

"Mom looks like you and daddy's at home." She smiled.

Kida sighed, not knowing how to handle this sort of situation. 'What do I do?' Kida kept repeating in his head until a beautiful blonde women with sparkling blue eyes caught his attention. "Just because I'm already in a relationship doesn't mean I cant look." Kida laughed.

"What are you looking at?" Reni asked, noticing Kida staring at something.

"She looks like a model." Kida pointed to her.

"Oh, no." Reni grabbed Kida's hand pulling him into the nearest alley. once they were far enough from the women Reni stopped to catch her breath. 'That was to close.' Reni thought before looking up to meet Kida's concerned eyes.

"What happened back there? Was that women your mom?"

"No! I don't want to go back home." Reni yelled making a dash across the street into another alley.

"Reni, wait!" Kida yelled after her. He chased her through the streets of Ikebukuro before the teen realized he was lost. The teen looked for the little girl for hours Intel it started getting dark, there was only one last thing he could do.

* * *

Izaya was sitting on his couch waiting for Kida to return home 'with out' that little nuisance. Izaya knew exactly what he wanted to do to his little blonde tonight. put a blindfold on him or maybe chain him up, those thoughts floating in his mind all day. Izaya's sadistic ways were interrupted when he heard is cellphone ring, after checking the color ID his lips curved into a grin. 'Speak of the devil."

"Kida-kun~" He answered in a sing song voice. "Did you get rid of the kid?"

"sorta." Kida answered hesitantly. "She ran off somewhere. I lost her." making a loud sigh.

"Then come home."

"What?" Kida asked surprised. "But she's still out there and it's getting dark."

"someone will find her."

Kida couldn't believe what he was hearing how could Izaya be so selfish. "Izaya you idiot! I knew I couldn't rely on you." Kida yelled, hanging up on him.

Izaya sighed, putting on his jacket then heading out the door.

* * *

Izaya was in the streets of Ikabukuro in search of the two blondes.

"Reni!" Izaya heard the familiar voice coming out of an alley. "Izaya?" Kida said confused, spotting the raven. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you look for the brat."

Kida's face lightened up as he gave Izaya a tight embrace. "I knew you weren't a complete and total ass."

"Gee thanks." Izaya said sarcastically. "Lets find the brat and hurry home, it's getting darker."

* * *

Kida checked the streets and the alleys, while Izaya toke higher ground, just as he was ready to give up he spotted the color of gold out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Reni ran through all kind of alleys and streets, hoping she didn't get spotted by the blonde haired women. Reni looked back only to find Kida no where in sight. "Kida?" She whispered hoping to get an answer. Suddenly a black figure jumped down in front of her, making her scream in fear until she realized who it was. The black figure stood up looking down on her with dark scarlet eyes, looking like a demon of the night, of course wearing all black at night didn't help anything.

"Reni." Izaya said softly.

"Iz-" Reni stoopped herself in mid-sentence than gave a smile. "Daddy!" She said running up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you found me. I was really scared and I lost mommy."

"Reni do you know your way home from here?"

"I think so, but it's dark."

"I'll take you home if you lead the way, I'm sure your mothers worried about you by now."

"Okay daddy!" Reni grabbed Izaya's hand and lead him out of the alley onto a familiar looking street. After walking for quit some time they finally stopped. "We're home." Reni said pointing at Izaya's condo. Izaya had enough of these childish games. The black haired raven picked up the small blonde so they were eye to eye.

* * *

Kida ran through every alley and street looking for Reni. Just then Kida spotted Reni leading Izaya somewhere, but where? Kida followed a little ways behind until they stopped at Izaya's condo.

"We're home." Kida heard Reni say.

* * *

I hope you guys have a good Christmas. ^-^


	5. The argument

"We're home," Kida heard Reni say as he started walking up to them, but stopped out of surprise when Izaya picked her up like a rag doll.

"Look kid this game of playing house is getting old." Izaya warned. "I've never beaten a child before but I'm looking forward to it."

"Child abuse!" Kida blurted out, afraid Izaya really would do something to her. Izaya dropped the small child on the ground, making her wince from pain. Kida dashed over to her making sure she was okay. Kida looked up at Izaya, tensing up when he saw him. Kida had never seen Izaya so angry before, you could tell this guy didn't want kids anytime soon.

"Izaya your not suppose to man handle children." Kida yelled, glaring up at him.

"Put her on another persons door step. The very sight of her aggravates me."

"I can't just leave her on a random persons door step. What happens if it's a pedophiles door step?"

"At least we'll know she'll have a good time." Izaya snickered.

That's when Kida's fist connected with Izaya's face, making Izaya stumble back. Kida's honey eyes showed anger, grabbing Reni's hand Kida started walking the other direction to his apartment, leaving Izaya standing there stunned. Reni said nothing during there walk, she just held his hand as tightly as she could until they got there, playing the same words in her head over and over again. 'I messed up.' Finally they got there. Kida unlocked the door to his barely used apartment, he only used it when Izaya and him got into fights over stupid things but this time Kida was thinking he would be using it from now on. He lead Reni inside, shutting the door behind him. Kida gave a yawn and stretched out his arms.

"I'm tired, lets get a bath and get to bed." Kida said as he made his way to the bathroom, with Reni following after.

* * *

Once they were in the tub the atmosphere turned awkward.

"I'm sorry." Kida said breaking the silence. "I didn't think he would act like that."

"No it was my fault." Reni quickly responded. "It's my fault you guys got into a fight."

"No it wasn't you, you just made me realize how much of a dick he really is."

"A dick?" Reni said confused. "Whats that?"

"Don't repeat that!" Kida's face flushed when he forgot that he was talking to a child. 'I have to be more careful of what I say.' Kida told himself as he patted Reni's head. "Don't worry I promise I'll get you back home." he said giving a warm caring smile.

Reni just smiled back and looked down. "I've been wondering whats that?"

"Whats what?" Kida asked also looking down.

"This!" Reni said, harshly grabbing the boys genitalia.

"Don't touch that!"

* * *

Izaya stomped back and forth in his condo throwing his jacket on the couch then taking a seat next to it with his arms crossed and a frown planted on his face.

"What are you frowning about?" Namie asked from upstairs, looking at some documents. "Had another fight with Kida again?"

"When did you get here?"

"When you were out roaming around Ikebukuro, looking for Goldilocks." Namie said coming down stairs and laying the documents on the table next to him. "Is it hard being a father Izaya?" No doubt Kida probably discussed everything with her at some point.

"Shut up." Izaya told her giving her a glare then grabbing the documents of the table then walking towards his computer to put them with the rest of the finished documents, there he noticed a picture frame of Kida sitting next to his computer. The red eyed man toke it into his hand gripping it tightly when the image of that little girl popped up in his head. "That brat needs to be taken care of."

* * *

That night Reni slept soundly next to Kida, twirling her fingers in his hair as she drifted off to sleep unknown of whats to come tomorrow.


	6. Lets kiss and makeup and say goodbye

Reni woke up to a bright ray of sunlight coming through the window. Reni opened her eyes to find Kida was no longer beside her. "Where did he go." she asked herself as she hopped out of bed and headed into the living room. Kida was sitting up against the kitchen counter, drinking a soda while reading a book called 'Being A Parent.'

"Good morning." Kida said looking up from his book, flashing a smile. "Would you like some orange juice?" Kida asked, opening the fridge.

"Sure." she responded, lifting herself up on the chair next to the counter. "Mommy I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with daddy."

"I told you, that wasn't your fault." Kida told her, pulling out the juice from the fridge then pouring it into a glass cup.

"I was just thinking, maybe you and daddy can kiss and make up."

"Lets talk about something else like where your real mom is." Kida suggested, placing the cup of juice in front of her.

"Cant you be my mom?"

"Reni it's impossible for me to have kids." Kida tried to explain.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, because I'm a boy."

"But that's not fair. How come women are the only ones allowed to have babies? How come men aren't allowed to have babies to?" Reni asked wearing a face of disapproval.

"Um..." The teenager was at a lost for words. How could Kida tell a little girl how human life works if he didn't even know himself. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke there silence. "It's probably the mail man or something. Kida said heading towards the door. Kida opened the door only to have an annoying voice greet him.

"Good morning Kida-kun~" Izaya greeted the blonde in a sing-song voice, only to have the door slammed right back in his face.

"Who was that?" Reni asked.

"The garbage men." Kida turned to her wearing a smile that looked somewhat irritated. "It seems they missed some trash on the doorstep." Suddenly the window next to the door was opening, no doubt it was Izaya breaking in.

"how could you refer to me as trash." Izaya said as he came in through the window. "I'm hurt."

"You'll get over." Kida sighed, obviously not sorry whatsoever.

"What I said yesterday was a mistake." Izaya told him, sounding sincere as he walked up to Kida, pulling him into his arms. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Izaya actually apologized for something that he did which made Kida speechless.

"How do I know if you're really sorry?" The blonde asked unsure if he could trust the informants words. "I don't know if I can forgive you so easily."

"Then I'll wait until you can." Izaya said, leaning towards the blondes lips.

"Izaya I-"

"Mom, lets not forget that daddy just did a b&e (breaking and entering). Reni said interrupting the two. "I vote we sue, he's got money."

"Brat." Izaya whispered under his breath, of course Kida heard it and gave Izaya the death glare making him turn away awkwardly. Izaya cleared his throat before speaking again. "I was able to find Reni's mother."

"How did you find her?" Kida asked surprised.

"I'm a informant of course. The point is I found her, now we can take the kid back." Izaya said the last sentence with the sound of relieve in his voice.

"So that means once we give Reni back will never see her again." Kida said with regret in his voice.

"That's right." Izaya responded as happy as could be with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"I don't want to give her back."

"Excuse me?" Izaya's smile a medially fell. "You cant be serious, right?"

"Reni had to of run away for a reason right?" Kida suggested. "Maybe she's being abused?"

"I cant believe I'm hearing this." Izaya rubbed the edge of his nose in frustration. "We cant keep her, it's kidnapping. I'm surprised the police aren't looking for her yet." Izaya waited for a reply from Kida but the blonde kept silent.

"I want to go home." Reni spoke up, catching there attention. "I don't want to worry my mom anymore. I have to tell her I'm alright." She said. 'Besides I caused enough trouble.' she told herself.

"See even Reni wants to go home." Izaya pushed on. "Besides we're not qualified people to care for a child, if anything we be one of the worst parents out there." Those last words made Kida's heart ack.

"I guess your right." Kida answered him in a low voice.

"Of course I am." A smile returned to the ravens face.

"Then, I'll go get dressed." With that Kida left the room to get ready.

'That didn't go as I planned." Izaya thought when he noticed how sad Kida looked and sounded.

"I think that went well." Reni said, looking over at the informant.

Izaya just gave a loud sigh in response.

* * *

They were finally out on the streets of Ikebukuro and Izaya was ready to send Reni back from where she came from. suddenly, the sound of an Ice cream truck could be heard from across the street.

"Ice cream!" Reni shouted in excitement. "can we get some." Reni asked looking back at the two.

"No, your mom wants you back ho-"

"Ice cream sounds good." Kida said interrupting Izaya.

"I said n-"

"Please." Kida said interrupting Izaya once again, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"fine." Izaya said crossing his arms, trying to keep his cool. "Make it quick."

"Ice cream!" Reni yelled running out into the street.

"Reni wait!" Kida yelled after her, noticing a car speeding towards her.

Kida tried to run out after her but was pulled back by Izaya, who dashed past Kida into the street grabbing Reni, then rolling all the way over to the other side of the street, just douching the car. Kida ran over to them after he made sure there was no more cars coming. Izaya got to his feet still holding Reni in his arms.

"You idiot." Izaya scolded the young girl softly.

"Are you guys okay?" Kida asked running up to them. "I don't even see a scratch on you guys." Not even a hint of dirt could be seen on them which made Kida's eyes sparkle in amazement. "Izaya your so cool!"

"Why?" Suddenly there were sounds of clapping which made Izaya look back to notice a lot of people with amazed faces on.

"That was amazing." A women from the crowed yelled out. "You saved that child." The ice cream man even cheered.

"Wow, Izaya everyone thinks your a hero." Kida laughed. "Even the women over there are blushing. I hear women love a man with a child in there arms, don't go cheating on me now." Kida winked.

"Shut up." Izaya said taking Kida's wrist with his free hand and started walking again.

"What about the ice cream?" Kida asked.

"Forget about it. Reni's mom is suppose to be meeting us outside of Russian sushi in five minute, by the time we get there she will be arriving."

* * *

Finally they we're there at Russian sushi, now all they needed was Reni's mom to show up.

"I'll miss you guys." Reni said after Izaya placed her in the ground.

"I'll miss you to Reni." Kida said crouching down to hug her.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Reni cried.

"Me to!" Kida said as he started to cry as well.

"Shut up!" Izaya yelled over them as he started to get annoyed. "She can visit us whenever she wants." He said looking away. "So stop your whining."

"Izaya! Your so wonderful!" Kida said running up and hugging him, Reni also joined in the hug. "I love you."

"Get off me already." Izaya wasn't use to all this affection.

"Reni." The sound of a woman's voice made all three of them look back, noticing the gorgeous blonde women standing behind them.

"Mom!" Reni yelled out of surprise, running into her arms. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"No it was my fault I shouldn't have left you home all alone all the time, I'm sorry Reni." Reni's mother apologized as she held her daughter tightly in her arms. "Thank you so much for bringing her back to me." She said looking up at the two. "she must have been a lot of trouble for you."

"No, not at all. I loved having her." Kida said smiling at the women.

"Yes, she was quit a nuisance, You should really watch your kid more often so this doesn't happen again." Izaya stated. Kida gave him a glare making him sigh in response. "But she did keep us entertained."

"Thank you so much. Lets go home." She said turning to Reni.

"Lets." Reni said grabbing her mothers hand. The mother gave one last thank you and started walking home. "Don't forget what you said Papa-Izaya. Reni said looking back one more time.

"Tch, little brat. Well at least we got rid of that nuisance. Lets go home." Izaya said to Kida as he started walking the opposite direction.

"Izaya, can we have a baby?" Kida said in a low voice, stopping Izaya in his tracks. At that moment Izaya thought of something that brought a mischievous smirk on his face.

"We can adopt one or..." Izaya began to speak in a seductive tone as he came closer to Kida, leaning in. "We could just do it the old fashion way..." Izaya whispered into the blondes ear. "And make one."

* * *

The next chapter is going to be smutty x3 so i hope you like it. thanks for reading until then. ^-~


	7. Making babies

Before they could even make it through the door, Izaya slammed Kida against it, smashing there lips together in a hot and fierce kiss. Kida welcomed the kiss as his hand fumbled around for the doorknob. Once Kida found it he turned the nob causing the door to flung open and them falling inside. Now on the hallway floor with the door wide open, they didn't stop there tongues from battling each other. Izaya moved to Kida's cheek placing light kisses on his jawline. The informant slid his hands down Kida's sides, removing his sweatshirt, revealing his upper torso.

"Wait the doors still open." Kida breathed out. "What if someone walks past."

"It should be interesting." Izaya smirked.

"Your hopeless." Kida sighed, pressing kiss lips against Izaya's as he removed the ravens jacket.

The informant had no patience left. It had been so long sense he had his lover like this, breaking the kiss to remove his shirt, Izaya looked into Kida's honey colored eyes as he unbuckled removed the blondes pants along with his boxers, so he was completely nude. "I cant wait any longer. I gotta have have you right now." Izaya told him.

"I'm ready for you, Izaya." Kida said spreading his legs for the black haired raven, pulling him in closer between his legs by his hips. "I want you to."

With that Izaya didn't wait a second more, unzipping his pants and pulled out his throbbing member then placing his next to Kida's entrance. He pressed himself against it, forcefully shoving himself in. Kida yelled out in pain, he had forgotten how long it's been sense they've done it.

"Your so tight." Izaya could feel sweat drops forming on his body as he slowly moved in and out of Kida's tight hole. "It feels so good being inside you again."

"It... hurts." Kida whimpered, trying to adjust to the pain.

"Y'know giving birth hurts a lot worse." Izaya said, trying to tease the younger male. "If you can't handle this little pain then how are you suppose to become a mother." Izaya snickered placing his hands on Kida's hips as he picked up the pace. Izaya knew how to push the little blondes buttons. Kida was about to say something back but instead he gave a load moan in response as he felt Izaya hit his prostate. "Does it feel good, Kida-kun?"

"Ah! Ye- yes." Kida moaned. "Go... faster."

"As you wish." Izaya thrusted hard and fast in the blonde, feeling his walls caving in against his throbbing erection. Izaya grabbed Kida's length and started pumping it, matching his pace and the moans became more frequent. Izaya knew the blonde was close and so was he. "I'm going to let it all out inside you."

"Yes, I want you to fill up my insides."

With that the informant released himself inside kida making the blonde shiver and followed him soon after, releasing himself all over his stomach. Izaya waited as the blondes breathing slowed down before he spoke again.

"Ready for round two?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Before Kida could say anymore, Izaya pulled him up off the ground and slammed him over his desk. "What are you doing!?"

"Round two of course." Izaya snickered, placing his member against Kida's now dripping wet entrance. "You didn't think that was enough to satisfy me did you?" The black haired raven entered the blonde once again, feeling some of his cum he left inside Kida leak out as he thrusted rather harshly inside him again. Kida gripped the desk feeling Izaya rubbing against his walls. Kida felt blood quickly rush to his member and after a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore. He moved his hand down to fondle his neglected member but Izaya pulled his arm away and pined it behind his back. "Who said you could play with yourself?" With his free hand Izaya placed his finger over Kida's hole preventing him from cumming to soon.

"No …. Ah …. dont." Kida moaned. Izaya slammed in and out of Kida's tight hole. The faster Izaya slammed into Kida the faster Kida's body temperature increased and he could feel his climax eating away at him yet again. "Ah …. Izaya please."

"Beg for it."

"Izaya, please ...Ah!" Kida tried to speak but his thoughts kept getting scrambled up as Izaya repeatedly slammed into Kida's sweet spot. "Please let me... cum."

with that Izaya withdrew his hand and let Kida release himself all down his leg. Izaya followed soon after releasing himself inside Kida once again, making kida shiver as he felt Izaya fill up his insides more. Kida felt so full inside already.

"I'm exhausted. Can we go to bed already?" Kida breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"Round three." Izaya smiled, pulling Kida off his desk and throwing him up against the window, so his back was facing it.

"Absolutely not! You sex-fiend!" Kida yelled at him pushing him back by his chest to make space between them but to no avail.

"But I thought you wanted to be a mother, sometimes it takes more than once to get pregnant." Izaya whispered in the blonde's ear as he lifted him up against the window by his thighs so they were eye to eye. "We should keep going, just to make sure we succeed." After Izaya said that he shoved himself back in side of Kida for round three.

"Ah! Izaya, I cant take... anymore."Kida's body couldn't resist anymore, he was to tired to do so. Kida held on to Izaya's shoulders as he felt pleasure coming to his throbbing member again. Kida glanced back behind him, looking out of the window noticing all the people walking through the city. 'The window is so big, you can see everything.'

"Picturing you as a mom doesn't look half bad." Izaya teased, bringing Kida back to what they were doing. "Wearing a cute apron while making dinner. Secretly doing dirty things while the kids are asleep." Izaya laughed at the last part.

"Are you... ngh... making fun of me?" Kida pouted, not wanting to be mocked at this point in time.

"No of course not. It's just that your becoming such a big boy now."

'He's making fun of me.' Kida had just about enough of Izaya's teasing. "Just shut up already!"

"Your so cute."

Kida got flustered even more when he could feel another climax coming, why did Izaya's stupid voice have to sound so sexy to him. Kida rapped his arms around Izaya's neck and pulled him into a wet sloppy kiss.

"I'm not a little kid so stop treating me like one." Kida yelled at him, breaking the kiss. "Your turning me off with your constant bickering."

"Your so adorable." Izaya said, thrusting harder into Kida as he release himself inside him for a third time. Kida followed right after cumming all over his and Izaya's stomach.

"I fill so full inside. You came inside me every time."

"Are you ready?" Izaya asked.

"Ready for what?"

"We still have a lot more rounds to go." Izaya smirked.

"No! I don't want anymore!" Kida yelled. "Get away from me you horny bastard!"

'If there going to do this stuff the least they could do is close the door.' Namie said to herself as she closed the front door for them. I guess I'll get my purse that I forgot tomorrow.

* * *

"So are you up for another round?" Izaya asked, looking at the exhausted blonde laying on the bed. The blonde just groaned in response. "Alright then." Izaya said softly, laying a kiss on the blondes head then tucking him in. "Sweet dreams."


	8. Congratulations! It's a girl

That morning the door bell ringed, waking up the couple. "Are you going to get that or should I?" Kida mumbled waking up from his slumber.

"Just leave it. They'll go away eventually." Izaya answered.

'Ring'... 'Ring'... 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'

"I don't think there going away anytime soon." Kida told him.

'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'

Izaya was already pissed from being woken up in the first place. He got up off the bed and stomped to the door. "What!" He yelled at the person who kept ringing the door bell.

"Good morning Papa-Izaya!"

"You again." Izaya said even more annoyed then he was a minute ago.

"Who's at the door?" Kida asked, walking up to Izaya, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Papa-Kida!" Reni yelled in excitement running past Izaya and jumping into Kida's arms.

"Reni!" Kida gave her a big warm hug.

"Get out!" Izaya yelled at her.

"But remember what you said Papa. You said I could come and visit anytime I want, you said it yourself." She grind.

"It's true Izaya you did say that." Kida added.

"I- I didn't mean..." Izaya gave a loud sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Forget it, do what you want."

Kida and Reni just laughed at him in response. So now Izaya not only has to deal with one blonde but two and they lived happily ever after, sorta.

The end.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and i hoped you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes, this was my first chapter story so I didn't know if I was doing so well on it or not, so i really hoped you enjoy it. I'll be coming out with another Kizaya fanfic soon for valentines day but all probably post it much more earlier then that, hopefully. Until next time. ^-~


End file.
